We are in a world of Magic!
by The Tired TF2 Class
Summary: 3 Mercenaries, a different world, and loads of Bad guys to fight! Can our 3 heros help the Shepards in saving their Kingdom, and perhaps, the world?
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody. **

**I decided to make a crossover between TF2 and my most recent favorite Nintendo game, Fire Emblem Awakening.**

**I know that the last one I tried a bit ago didn't work out well, so I'll try again. I hope that this time will work out better.**

**I do not own TF2 or Fire Emblem Awakening.**

Prologue

Scouts P.O.V.

Well, one thing's for sure, everything is the same day every fricken day.

Wake up, eat breakfast, fight against the other team, Win or Lose the match, eat dinner, go to sleep, and all over again and again.

The only times that I do know that isn't always the same is only during Halloween. That wizard always has something new every year, he literally makes things entertaining.

But other than that, it's very boring being here with these insane people I work with/against.

The Soldier is too insane to even listen to me, the Pyro I don't know if he even hears me, the Demo's too drunk, the Engineer talks too much for me to even think, the Medic is crazy enough to not be left by himself for too long, and the Sniper is too weird that I avoid him most of the time.

The Heavy and Spy are probably the only ones I can trust, since the Spy is smart, and the Heavy is like a great Uncle to me, or something like that. So far, the three of us were the most likely to handle things easily together. When getting help from the others, it's helpful, but most oihf the time it gets themselves killed when their not thinking straight. It was mostly the Soldier who keeps getting himself killed by going out there every time, I know this because I've been keeping track on how many times... well, Spy was keeping track.

Anyways, where was I... ah right, I'm being kicked out of the crew. Reason? I was considered being lousy, annoying, and not going in like told to. Yeah, like I want to end up like Soldier every time. Ugh... this is truly annoying. But it's a good thing I'm leaving, because that "Respawn" machine thing has been annoying since I ever joined this place! Everytime I die, I end up coming back to life in that Resupply room, and if I didn't know any better, I felt like I was in a fricken video game! I just want to live my life normally, not like it's a video game! ... well, anyways.

When I was leaving, I noticed that the Spy and Heavy were following me, all packed up as well. I was confused as to why they were following me as well, only for them to tell me that they were kicked out as well. It surprised me, why would they get rid of these two? They do a much better job than me all the time! But, then again, I don't think they couldn't handle being there as well.

When we left, I managed to keep a weapon I liked, which was a hammer I got from a Carnival that the wizard decided to bring up. I don't think Heavy needs a weapon, since he can fight with his hands, and Spy usually hides his knife, in case he needs it or not. Where we were going, we have no idea, but as long as it keeps us away from those "Facilities".

It has been 2 months since we left, and we haven't been doing much but traveling. Nothing new there, but it's been boring. Soon, we arrived in a small village, or something like that because it's in the middle of the forest. God knows why it's still here, and why there are people still here as well.

We decided to split up, and see what we can find here. I was just walking around, but soon, a man started saying something. "Come, come, I have some stuff that you might be interested in." That's when I looked at him, and soon enough, I didn't know if I could trust him. He was wearing a cloak, that's for sure, so I couldn't tell what he looked like. He was looking towards me, and that's when I realized he was talking to me.

"Me?" I asked him, pointing at myself, in case he was talking to me.

"Yes, come, let me show you what I have." The man said, and being the idiot I am, I decided to follow him. When we got to his small shop, which was taken on the side of the road, he showed me all the stuff he had, and it was pretty interesting, but what caught my eyes was a book. It didn't look like a normal book now adays, and the man noticed.

"So, you want the book?" The man asked, and I instantly looked at him.

"No, I just noticed it. Why do you think I want it?" I askd him, though truthfully, I was interested in it.

"Well, you've been looking at it since you saw it, which was 7 seconds long." He answered. Basically, he easily caught me. So I gave up.

"Yes, I would like to buy it." I said, but as soon as I placed my hand on it, the man instantly placed his on mine.

"If you want this, be warned; this will change your future in ways you won't expect." He said, and soon, he took his hand off of my hand. I took the book, bought it, and went to see my two friends. Of course it took a while to find them, but I managed. Heavy was buying some food, while Spy was reading a different book. We soon left, and I said, "Hey guys, I got this book here." I showd them the book, and Spy then asked, "What is it about?"

"Hell if I know, haven't opened it yet. It doesn't even have a title either." I answered, and that got the two curious, to the point that the two were standing right next to me by both sides. I didn't like the fact that my personal space was being invaded, but I decided to stay silent, and open the book. At first, there was nothing on the pages, but then there was something written on it. It was small, but I managed to read it.

"Fate has decided to pick you to take a quest." I said, and that got us confused.

"What quest?" Spy asked, and Heavy nodded in agreement. But soon, light was coming from the book. We all looked at it, and soon, a giant hand, made of light, grabbed all three of us! We screamed, but instantly, we were sucked into the book!

No ones P.O.V.

The book fell to the ground, left opened to the page, and had more written on it.

"... A quest to save a world."

Soon, the book was taken by the cloaked man, the same one that Scout got ithe book from.

"Best of luck for you." He said, before leaving the scene.

**To Be Continued...**

**Character Profile:**

**Name: Scout**

**Age: 19**

**Appearance:**

**1. Head Hunter**

**2. Claws and Infect**

**3. Teufort Tooth Kicker.**

**Weapon: Necro Smasher**

**Occupation: Traveler**

**Well, that took a while, but I hope that this is good for you. Please leave a review.**

**By the way, Since I haven't told what the Scout looked like, I made the character profile so you would know. I thank the TF2 Wiki for it. I'll do the Heavy and Spy later, within the next 2 chapters.**

**I hope you liked this, and have a Nice Day!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again. The First Chapter is up, hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own TF2 and Fire Emblem Awakening.**

Chapter 1

Scouts P.O.V.

Soon, I started to wait up, and got up. I then started looking around, where am I? What happened to the other two? Are they alright? Well one thing's for sure, I have no clue what is happening. Soon, I decided to start walking, since standing around won't do much help for me. I then spotted some people nearby, four to be exact. 3 men and one girl, but when I got closer, I realized that the tall man was wearing armor, most likely armor that would fit knights from far back. So I would be thinking that I went back in time, but somehow i thought that it isn't likely. Either way, I should stay out of their way... until I find a good time to join them.

Later, the group went back to a town, but when they saw it, they had shocked looks on their faces. When I looked, I saw smoke coming from the town. Well, it looks like the place is being attacked, time to see what I can do.

When I got to the town, there were lots of bandits there, and the four managed to get there just in time, I was watching on top of a house, out of their sight. Soon, the four started battling the bandits, and I noticed that two of the bandits came behind the group, going to attack the girl. I then decided that this should be the right time to act, so I jumped down, hammer in my hand, and was ready to fight. I landed on one of them, and smashed the others stomach with my hammer, and sending him 20 feet away. When I looked at the girl, she was on the ground, very surprised by me saving her life, or something like that.

"W-Who are you?" The girl asked, but I then said, "Not now, after the battle is over!" I then smashed another bandits head clean off, and soon the girl started running towards her group. It seems fitting that she sticks with her group, as I with mine... only that we got seperated. Jeez, I need to find them before they get themselves killed, but for now I have a town to help out.

* * *

><p>Soon, we fought off the bandits, and the town managed to survive the event. I was about to leave, when a man with blue hair was standing in front of me, looking at me with studying eyes. I was wondering if he was about to slash at me, due to my freaky appearance, but his hand wasn't even close to his sword. He then smiled, and I was confused why he was at all.<p>

"Thank you sir, I'm glad that someone else was here to lend us a helping hand." He said, and now I got the message.

"It was nothing, but if anything, you should keep your eyes on the girl, would have been torn apart, if I didn't intervene." I suggested, and the man chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, my sister told me that you saved her life, and I thank you for that as well." He said. Well, looks like the two are family. Well it's probably better than an embarrasing idea that they weren't and would have been a Couple. But that's just me thinking.

"Well, I'm glad to help... er, sorry, I don't know your name." I said, sweatdropping a bit, and he looked surprised.

"Are you a foreigner?" He asked, and I answered yes as I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, that makes some sense, one is that you look very out of the ordinary." He said, looking a bit curious.

"Well shoot, I feel like I would stick out like a sore thumb, so me trying to avoid attention would probably not work out well." I said, face palming.

"Well, since your new to this country, my name is Chrom. My sister you saved earlier is Lissa." Chrom answered.

"Okay, what about the other two?" I asked, remembering the other two, mostly the knight.

"The man in robes is Robin, and the knight is Frederick." He answered as well. Soon, the rest of Chroms group caught up to us. So far, Lissa was the first to notice me, and smiled, waving a bit. Robin and Frederick were looking at me as if I was going to do something.

"Might I ask who you are sir?" Chrom decided to ask, and I looked at him.

"I only have a title, Scout." I answered, not too proud of it. Truthfully, because of being in that insane place back where I was, I started losing memories about myself, my name being the first one. Chrom looked at me, as if I was joking at first, but when I still had my straight face and not laughing, he knew I was serious.

"Do you know your real name?" Robin asked, standing next to Chrom now. I shook my head no.

"Sorry for asking." He said, but I then said, "Hey, it's alright... Robin, was it?" I had to ask him in case I got his name right, and he nodded yes. Soon, Lissa walked up to me, and said, "Thanks for saving my life back there."

"It's nothing, I'm just glad I did just in time." I said, smiling a bit. Soon, the group decided to ask me if I wanted to join the Sheperds, as they call themselves. I had to think for a bit, maybe I could find my friends along the way. So I decided to say, "Alright, I'll join, but I must let you know I have two other friends out here, but we ended up getting seperated. If we find them, I'll let you know."

And soon, we all started heading to Ylisstol, which I think is their capitol of the country. Of course we're going through a forest in the dark, so I had to keep on a look out for anything.

**To Be Continued...**

**Well, I managed to finish this Chapter, hope you liked this one!**

**Character Profile:**

**Name: Heavy**

**Age: Mid 40s**

**Appearance:**

**1: Unshaved Bear**

**2. Mann of the House**

**3. Weight Room Warmer**

**Weapon: Fists**

**Occupation: Traveling Fighter**

**Well, have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, and here's chapter 2 of this story... Euch, couldn't think of a better title for this anyways.**

Chapter 2

Scouts P.O.V.

We were sitting around a camp fire, having food that my friends brought out... well, almost all of us. Lissa didn't like having meat, thought it was too messy. Truthfully, I didn't like meat, but I had to eat it to keep my energy going. If I were to buy any food when we get to a city, I'll start buying stuff that isn't meat. Of course I'll have to let Chrom know, so he would let the others know in advance.

After we finished, we all then went to sleep... well, except me, mostly because sleeping in the forest for me doesn't seem like it's the safest place to sleep, so I decided to climb onto one of the nearby trees. Surprisingly, the claws I have actually feel like real claws! It's surprisong, but it has it advantages, and one is climbing trees.

Anyways, I was kept my eyes for any trouble, while keeping my eyes on the sleeping group. Soon, Chrom and Lissa woke up, an ddecided to take a walk... well, that's what I thought. I decided to leave the two to their walk, but 5 minutes later, I heard a lot of things coming from where Chrom and Lissa went. I looked to Frederick and Robin, and they were soon getting up. I decided to find Chrom and Lissa, since I'm more prepared to move rather than the other two.

When I got to the two, there were... things attacking the two, I don't know what they are, but all I can say is that they are a whole new kind of ugly we have to fight. I then saw that Lissa was cornered, about to be slashed. I started running towards her, even Chrom did, when we both saw another person beat us to her, and blocked the attack PERFECTLY! Man, I have to say, that was epic!

"Help!" The mystery man called out, and Chrom went forward, but I stayed there, mostly from being puzzled. Is that person really a man, or a woman? The reason why I asked was because the voice was a bit... feminine, but for the time being, I couldn't tell.

When I moved the thought away, the monster was already vaporized into smoke and nothing. I walked up, smiling a bit, and clapped a few times.

"Well, that was an impressive preformances, and good job on saving our friend here." I said, as I helped Lissa up.

"Who are you?" Chrom asked the stranger, but he/she never answered, because a few moments later, more of those monsters decided to come towards this way. I looked back to where the stranger was, but he dissapeared. I decided that now wasn't the time to find him, and deal with these guys first.

Thankfully, Robin and Frederick came to the area, and we started having a fighting chance now. We were about to move up, only I heard something... familiar. I looked ahead, only to spot my friend Heavy!

"WHO SENT ALL THESE BABIES TO FIGHT?!" Heavy said, and from what he said, I chuckled a bit. Robin looked at me, a bit confused.

"Who is that, a friend of yours?" He asked. I just gave him a nod yes, but he still looked at me in a confused way. I ignored this, and decided to run towards the enemy, wnting to assist my friend. I smashed one's head, and kicked the other before I reached Heavy's side.

"Hey Heavy!" I said, having my usual grin on my face. Heavy noticed me, and smiled greatly.

"Scout! Is good to see you!" Heavy said, before punching a guy off of him. I then looked back to where the others were, and they were pretty surprised about it. Chrom then walked towards me and asked, "You seem to have a good friend here."

"YUS!" Heavy yelled out, with a proud smile on his face. I chuckled a bit, and asked, "You ready to fight these guys or what?"

Chrom then nodded, and had a smile on his face as well. We all then went into the fray, fighting of the common enemy.

* * *

><p>Soon, the battle was over, thanks to some extra support from two others that were part of the Shepherds, Sully and... I couldn't remember the guy's name, but it didn't really matter for now. I had to talk to Heavy.<p>

"Yo Heavy." I said, getting Heavy's attention.

"What?" Heavy asked, almost about to eat his sandwich. I don't know how he still has that, but nevermind that.

"What happened to you when we ended up here?" I asked, and my only answer was when Heavy pointed his finger by a nearby tree.

"You've been there the whole time?" I asked, face palming from the answer.

"Da." Heavy said. "How long have we been out?" He asked, looking at me.

"Thankfully by the look of things, we've been in this place since this morning." I answered, getting a surprised look from Heavy. We then looked to where the others were, seeing that their discussion with the unknown person was finished. Robin decided to walk towards me, and said, "We're going to be heading to Ylisstol soon."

"Well, that was quick." I commented, Heavy nodding in agreement, and soon we were off to the city.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

We got to Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse, from what I heard of course. One thing I noticed is the people... LOTS of people. Another thing was that the destruction at the forest didn't reach the capital, thank goodness that didn't happen. I then heard a person saying something about "exalt" or something. I was standing nearby Robin and the others, in case I could figure out what's going on.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" Robin asked. Ruler, ey? Well, that explains why there are multiple guards ataying nearby a woman that looks like she's a royal or something similar.

"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn." Frederick answered.

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like us?" Robin asked. This I have to know, so we don't stand on the wrong foot with her.

"The exalt is a symbol of peace, Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast below. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then." Frederick stated. Well I'll be, this is pretty much a good thing. A ruler that only wants peace is a ruler I would liev under, or something like that.

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war." Chrom added as well. Plegia? Never heard of it, but it must be the nearby country, and by what Chrom said, they don't sound as friendly as Emmeryn here.

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her." Robin commented. I have to agree, if she wasn't here, how else could this courty handle everything?

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa said happily... what?

"Yes, I imagine she... Wait, what? She's your... But that would make you and Chrom..." Robin said, looking pretty shocked, and boy was I shocked as well!

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes? You remember Chrom's name and not this?" Frederick asked. I didn't know, but Robin... knowing a prince's name, but not knowing he's a prince, I probably think he has amnesia or something.

"You said you were "shepherds"!" Robin pointed out.

"And so we are... in a matter of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep." Chrom answered. Well, that does make sense, looking after their own people.

"C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" Robin stuttered. I have to say, I felt a bit bad for the guy, looking a bit like a clumsy fool.

"Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities." Chrom said. Well, that made things a bit easier to handle.

"The primce and princess... that explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?" Robin asked. I had to look to Frederick to hear what he has to say.

"Indeed. Oh the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..." Frederick said, and I chuckled a bit. I found it a bit funny, but it seems understandable when dealing with Lissa and Chrom.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" Chrom asked us. I decided to nod yes, Heavy doing the same. I didn't realize that Heavy was behind me the entire time, so I spazzed out a bit from his appearance. Soon we met her, and all-in-all, she seems really nice, and was glad that we helped out with the bandits from yesterday. Lissa then decided to bring me, Heavy, and Robin somewhere. She didn't tell us what it is, but looks like we'll have to find out soon.

**To Be Continued...**

**Okay, originally, I was going to do 3 mercenaries for the Story, but then I started thinking, "Eh, why not bring in the others?" **

**But of course, there are certain characters that probably won't fit well in Fire Emblem, being the Engineer. Of course, I only wanted to bring 3 more mercs to the world, and I decided to bring in Demoman for one of them. But I would like to see what the other 2 mercs you want me to bring in.**

**Character Profile:**

**Name : Spy**

**Age: Late 20s**

**Weapon : Your E****ternal Reward**

**Appearance :**

**1. Lacking Moral Fiber Mask**

**2. Frenchman's Formals**

**3. Merc's Pride Scarf**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, here's the third Chapter.**

**I'm still waiting for you uys to decide who the other 2 is going to be next, but anyways, let's get to the story.**

Chapter 3

Scout's P.O.V.

The three of us were following Lissa, and soon got to a building. I didn't know what this was, but as soon as I got in, I had a bit of a thought...

"Here we are! The Shepherds garrison. Go on, make yourselves at home." Lissa said... okay, not what I was expecting, but it seems reasonable.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you alright? I've been in pins and needles!" A girl said, as she approached Lissa. Well that was a surprise. I kept watching the two, the girl, known as Mirabelle, seems to have been worried about Lissa, while Lissa was still acting normal.

"Hey squirt! Where's Chrom?" A guy said, and when I looked at him, man he sure looks fit. Soon I heard that his name is Vaike, but he seems to call himself "Teach", which I guess he considers himself a teacher... most likely with how to handle combat, or something. There was another girl here, Sumia, which Mirabelle said. I must say, she seems... a bit concerned about someone, probably Chrom.

"Hey, who're the strangers?" Vaike asked.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike... But allow me to introduce Robin, Scout, and uh... Heavy was it?" Lissa asked.

"Da." Heavy answered, smiling a bit. I just looked around a bit, not paying much attention to the group. Of course what got my attention was a loud belch and an upset Mirabelle. It seems that Vaike was being rude, which to me seems normal around him. Soon, I noticed that Chrom entered the place, and heard a loud thud behind me. I looked behind me, which led to me seeing Sumia on the floor. Seems that she tripped.

"Sumia! Are you alright? ... Those boots of yours again?" Chrom said, looking a bit worried for her safety. I then heard that We're moving to "Regna Ferox" in the morning. Don't know the place, but Sumia mentioned something about barbarians there, which does help the feeling that we'll be attacked as soon as we get there. But Chrom said that they're warriors and that we need their help, specifically about the new enemy we had to deal with last night, which makes sense in a way. Soon, Chrom asked for volunteers for the mission, and Lissa was first to volunteer, then Vaike, then... I didn't know who it was, but I did hear a voice saying that he would volunteer or something. Then Sumia seems to have a bit of trouble thinking about it.

"We volunteer." Heavy and I said as well in unison. Chrom looked at us, and smiled a bit.

"Glad to have you two with us." Chrom said, and we nodded, smiling.

* * *

><p>Next morning...<p>

We were heading to the place, but it looks like we have some company. Chrom said something about "Risen", which I think is the name they gave these uglies, which is fitting because they look like they came back from the dead... well with their bodies in perfect shape and no loss od flesh and body parts. But as anything goes, we were going to get rid of these guys before we advance. What caught my attention was Vaike saying something about losing his axe. If he's serious, which by the look of his face is, then we have one man short for combat.

But anyways, as soon as we got into range, the battle had started, swords slashing, bones breaking, magic spells going everywhere, it was a bigger riot than that time I was at that carnival Merasmus had. Lissa was trying to heal everyone she could get to while avoiding the fight, I had to stay near here just to make sure she doesn't get attacked. I could tell she's in a tight mess.

Meanwhile, Heavy was going crazy with his bare hands against the enemy, I had to ask Robin and Frederick to keep an eye on Heavy, making sure he doesn't die on us.

"ENTIRE TEAM IS BABIES!" Heavy yelled, mostly at the Risen. Jesus, he'll be the death of me sooner or later. I then see someone coming from behind, and realized it was a woman. She also ahas a book by the looks of it, so my first thought was that she was a librarian, but then I remember Robin using a book to cast spells, so she could be a mage for all I know. I mean from where I came from, a simple use of a magic book can cause a lot of mad magic everywhere when you use it.

Soon the woman came to Vaike, and gave him an axe she found, which I could tell it was Vaike's axe. So NOW we are at full strength.

Later, the battle was over, having Heavy being the most deadly person in the battlefield, I mean seriously, he went in full force! Next time we get into battle, It would probably be best if we had Heavy taking a break from it. Anyways, I managed to catch up with Chrom, Robin, and Lissa, and what I saw was a bit interesting, a pegasus. Chrom tried to get near it,but it went crazyfor a bit, like as if it thought Chrom was going to hurt it. Then I noticed Sumia coming into thescene, and she tripped over again. Seems like she can't walk so much with those boots of hers, but anyways, when she came to the pegasus, the next thing I saw, blew my mind. Sumia seems to have a way with animals, because if she didn't, she would probably have the same result like Chrom.

Sumia suggested that we go on without her, and that she'll catch up with us after she helped the pegasus with her wounds. Chrom first disagreed to this, but after Sumia saying that "Every second is precious when Ylisse is in danger.", Chrom then decided to agree, and we went further north. Wonder how the next part of this mission will go.

**To Be Continued…**

**Character Profile:**

**Name: Demoman**

**Age: mid 30s**

**Weapon: Eyelander**

**Appearance: **

**1: The Double Dog Dare Demo Pants**

**2: The Dark Age Defender**

**3: The Dark Helm**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 4 of this Story!**

**Scout: Yeah, we get it.**

**Author: Okay, what's your deal?**

**Scout: You know about the fact that there's a parring in this story right?**

**Author: Ah yes, you and Panne. Unfortunately, you'll have to wait for a few more chapters, but we're getting close!**

**Scout: How close?**

**Author: You two'll meet at the 6th, so were half way there.**

**Scout: Alright, fair enough. But what about Spy and Demo?**

**Author: Ain't telling you that yet, so let's start this chapter before things get out of hand.**

**-Chapter 4-**

Scout's P.O.V

One thing is for sure here, I'm freezing. Yep, were now nearby the place, and right now it's snowing.

"Brrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" Lissa tried to say, but it seems that this cold is affecting here speech in a way. Soon, we saw this... fortress, the Longfort as Chrom said... wonder why it's called that? I heard Frederick said that the people here don't take kindly to outsiders, and would most likely be hostile... jeez, this'll be difficult.

"Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse." Chrom said. Looks like we'll have to be careful on what we do here. But Frederick said something about being prepared for combat... that was WAY too quick for me.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" A woman, who seems to be the captain here, yelled out.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" Chrom replied.

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!" The woman yelled. Jeez, a stubborn one.

"Hold, milady! We are nit your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest." Frederick said, trying to settle the situation, but that fell to deaf ears... somewhat.

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" The captain yelled. Okay,I think stubborn is an understatement.

"You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand." The captain added. Well, it seems that they're a bit paranoid about people infiltrating past the border, which probably makes some sense.

"How dare you! You are in the presence kf Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!" Frederick yelled.

"Ha! Yes, indeed- and I'm the queen of Valm! Youdo realize impersonating royalt is a captial offence, yes? Mmm... Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the peince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!" The captain yelled. This time, she IS trying to test us if we are telling the truth, by battling them. Soon, a bunch of troops threw lances at Chrom, but then something save his life. It was then I realized that it was Sumia and the pegasus that save his life. I sighed in relief, but soon, the battle had began.

I decided to go to the left, with Chrom, Sully, Robin, and Frederick, the rest went to the right. I then saw the enemy up ahead, and noticed something about one of them. He was just standing there, looking at us, and... do I see smoke coming out of his mouth? Soon, the man decided to fall back, slowly, out of the others eyes. I then heard Robin saying something about "Pairing up". Didn't know what he meant at first, but I then saw both Chrom and Robin standing close by to each other, and then it hit me. I decided to see if I can get to that one guy, after fighting the other enemies. I handled one, while the others handled the rest. Soon, I got to the man, and instantly, I knew who this guy was.

"Hey Spy." I said, smirking a bit.

"... You have done well. Tell me, how did you know it was me?" Spy asked, revealing himself.

"Your cigarette was a dead give away,.and besides, I don't see anyone here who smokes." I answered.

"Well then... I'll see you after this battle is over." Spy said, before turning invisible. I sighed, and decided to continue with the mission.

Later...

I was now standing in front of the Captain, with Kellam beside me.

"Let our battle sound out the truth of your words!" She yelled, before thrusting her spear towards me. I

"Let's see how you can this!" I yelled back before I slammed my hammer at her twice. She was still standing, but she did seem to feel the damage I managed to inflict. Kellam then stabbed her, but that barely did anything. Soon, Robin attacked, dealing massive damage with Chrom, and soon, the Captain fell.

"Then your claims were... right..." she said, mostly in pain.

Later...

As Chrom and some of the otehrs were talking with the Captain, I notice Spy appearing.

"Well played, my speedy friend." He said, smiling a bit after taking that mask off of him.

"Thanks. I was actually surprised to find you here of all places." I said, scratching the back of my head. Soon, Chrom said that we are moving, and I said that we have another member of my little group. Yes, we may be part of the Shepherds, but I would prefer to make a smaller group of the group, just so that I can keep my eyes on my friends. Chrom agreed to this, and soon, we were off to our next destination.

**To Be Continued...**

**I know this may have been short, but thi is as much as I can do for the chapter. Please review on how you think of this story so far!**

**I hope you liked this, and have a nice day.**


End file.
